1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to molding, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for demounting a mold block from a mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Molding is a very popular process in manufacturing to shape pliable raw materials by using a rigid frame or a model called a mold. The mold may be a hollowed-out block that is filled with liquefied plastic, glass, metal, or ceramic raw materials. The liquefied materials harden or set inside the mold, adopting the shape of the mold to become a molded product.
As the structure of the molded product becomes more complex, the process of manufacturing and repairing the mold also becomes complex. In order to simplify the structure of the mold, the mold is partitioned into several mold blocks. That is, the mold is made up of several mold blocks, each of which has a simple structure, so that the complex structure of the mold is simplified. The mold blocks are respectively manufactured and assembled together to form the mold. When one or more of the mold blocks are damaged, the damaged mold blocks are removed and repaired without removing other mold blocks.
Generally, the mold blocks cannot be easily removed, as they are tightly fitted together and great force must be applied when taking out one of the mold block. Referring to FIG. 7, a schematic diagram of a traditional mold block removal tool 99 is illustrated. The tool 99 includes a hold member 910, a guide pole 920, an engaging member 930, and a block member 940. The hold member 910 is slideably supported on the guide pole 920. The engaging member 930 and the block member 940 are disposed at two ends of the guide pole 920 respectively, so that a slidable range of the hold member 910 is limited between the engaging member 930 and the block member 940. The engaging member 930 defines a notch 932 for receiving a screw cap (not shown). In use, the screw cap fastened to a mold block that needs to be removed is received in the notch 932. The hold member 910 is moved along the guide pole 920 from the engaging member 930 toward the block member 940. The block member 940 is knocked by the hold member 910, thus a force for removing the mold block is generated along a direction of the guide pole 920. The mold block is pulled out by the engaging member 930 in the direction of the guide pole 920 accordingly.
In order to generate a large enough knock force, the guide pole 920 must be long enough for the hold member 910 to accelerate to a relatively high speed. However, it is inconvenient to use the tool 99 with a long guide pole 920 especially when an area for using the tool 99 is limited.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method resolving the above problem in the industry.